


Dear Noya

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Letters, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Tanaka sends a letter.Sequel to 'Dear Ryuu'.





	Dear Noya

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, person from omegle who convinced me to write a sequel to Dear Ryuu! I hope you're reading this! <3

Dear Noya,

I wish I could say I wasn't surprised by your letter. That I saw your feelings coming a mile away, because I'm your best friend and I totally know you inside and out.

But I was. I was stunned beyond all belief.

I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did.

Well, you were right, anyway. I did forget about it by our second year. Your confession, I mean. I mean, I knew how we became friends, but I guess my mind never connected the fact that you confessed to having romantic feelings for me with the fact that we became friends. For some reason, they seemed like two totally different events in my head. It was like, up until I said, "How about we be best friends, instead?" we were living in one world, and after I said it, we were living in another.

Man, I'm not making any sense, am I?

Anyway, uh, guess I should fill you in on everything you've missed.

Well, your letter got here a week after you left... I should say Suga gave it to me, then. I guess you didn't trust yourself to put it in the mail, right? I don't blame you.

Not much has changed. Everyone's the same, but some of them miss you more than they're letting on. Hint, it's Tsukishima and Kageyama. I think they're having a contest. First one to admit they miss you loses.

I'm writing this about... Uh, two months after receiving your letter. I'm really sorry, but I kinda freaked out. Not in the bad way, not in the 'you disgust me' way. But in the 'oh my god what do I even say to this' way.

I swear. I'm not grossed out or mad or anything. I'm a little mad at myself for not noticing how much you must have been hurting, but I'm not mad at you.

Anyway, two months. Right. Let me make a list of things that've happened:

1\. Suga got drunk last week. That was fun to watch.

2\. Hinata cried yesterday. That was significantly less fun to watch. It was actually kind of like watching someone murder a puppy.

3\. This hasn't technically happened yet, but Kiyoko and I have decided to file for divorce tomorrow.

I suppose I should expand on that last thing, huh?

I promise, it's not your fault. Shit had already started going downhill before I read your letter.

It was fine at first. Honeymoon phase and all. But man, that ended fast. We started arguing over whether we were going to have kids in the future, about me going out late at night, and a bunch of other stuff...

But, hey, I can say I married her if I go back in time and meet myself. That'd be fun.

Seriously, though. We just weren't a good match. Looks aren't everything, right?

~~I think if you had confessed sooner, I would have married you instead.~~

Anyway, I'm coming to see you in Australia some day. Probably not soon, because my paycheck would literally strangle me, but... I promise I will. Okay?

Sincerely, Tanaka Ryuunosuke

PS. Just in case Suga gave me a fake address (the guy looked pretty shifty when he gave this one to me), if you're not Noya, can you please track down one 'Nishinoya Yuu' and give him this letter? He's got black hair with bleached bangs and is the shortest person I've ever seen play volleyball. Thanks!

 


End file.
